the quest
by eveeevee
Summary: Dawn princess of Sunset shores will wed Prince Valley seas. But on the way she is captured then rescued by her knight in shining armor. They hear a plan that could destroy all the kingdoms on the way. What could 2 teens do to save them? IKARISHIPPING
1. chap 1 Forced

Angie: *sob* Wow this new story is suckish.

Paul: Considering it was a dream you had with your so called Paul and that I'm in it. Yes it's crap.

Angie: *Throws rock at Paul* Shut up. I DON"T OWN ANYTHING THAT looks, sounds, smells, or taste like Pok*mon except this fic. ALL MINE! Mua ha ha ha! Please enjoy.

The Quest 1"Father, why must I do this?" I yell to him, who was the king, "Using me as some sort of treaty is so… Discriminating! I feel like I'm just being used."

"You must. Without you many people will die in a war of uselessness." He shooed me into the carriage and paid the horseman with burnette hair. "Get there alive" He commanded.

I tied my blue hair in a bun and straightened out my white dress, the usual attire. this is going to be a long trip so might as well enjoy my freedom now before I'm given away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sigh" My life has always been like this. I'm always told to come to some stupid ceremony or conference that I don't even know of what. "Hey! How far is this place?" I ask.

"Pretty far milady" the horseman answers "We won't reach there till tomorrow morning, and the place is the kingdom Valley seas. My uncle lives there."Oh that's great. Me, Princess Dawn of the kingdom of sunset shores, is force to marry a prince that lives in a kingdom whose name is a double negative… or whatever! I'm 16 for God's sake! IT is all horse poops. (Mideavel people don't say crap or s***) I don't care one bit. Except for the fact that I lose all my freedom and all I stand for. Must everything be decided for me?

I look out the window and see it is night. "Hey! Do you want to stop for the night?!" I yell to the horseman.

"No, it is all right. We mustn't be late for tomorrow." He yells back. How frustrating. The man doesn't wish to sleep because of an order.

"Well alright if that's what you want." I lay back and watch the fields' role away. I get bored and start playing some games with the horseman. I get out the door and get on the roof to surprise him. "BOO!""AHH! Milady what are you doing here! You should be in the carriage. I do not want to see you fall." He says when he nearly had a heart attack and nearly fell. That was a mean joke.

"No need to worry. I'm fine." I chuckled. "I am so bored in there." I say lying down on the roof. The breeze feels so good. "So, is there another reason why you're going to the kingdom of valley seas?"

"Aren't you a different one? Well… I am going there to see my family again since I gained enough money to pay for their food. I can not wait any longer to see my son. He is only 5 years old. I finally get to see them again after I spent my time as a soilder in another country." He tells me more of his family, his life, and his son. He… is very humble and funny. I wish all men were like him. Free, funny, kind, caring. Are all peasants like this? I sure wish that all royalty was like this.

"Hey. What is that in the distance?" I point to something farther up the road to something… or someone.

---updated---

Say no more, i've fixed it. Sorry if the chapters were completely and utter mixed up and screwed. ^^; i won't don't it at two in the morning anymore.


	2. Chap 2 lost

The Quest part 2

"It looks like a man lying on the road." He said.

"Stop the carriage!" I jumped off the roof and ran to the man. The carriage man followed. "Are you alright!?" I checked his pulse. "He's still breathing, at least. Um… I'm sorry, what was your name?" I can't believe I never asked him his name after all the time we have already spent together!

"Oh, I'm sorry. Gerard."

"Right, could you get some water in the carriage." He runs into the carriage and searches for some water. I didn't notice till now that we headed into a forest. I have the strangest feeling that we are being watched. This sent shivers down my back.

"Thank you." I said as he returned. Then all of a sudden four other men came out a grabbed me and Gerard. The man on the ground got up like nothing happened.

"It worked;" he said mischievously, "the great Samaritan trick always succeeds." He turned to a large man. "and maybe you do have a brain for think it up."

"Who are you and what do you want, you Bandits!" I try to get out of the men's grip, but failed. "I brought No riches!"

"That's not what I want. I want you." He held my chin so I faced him. His face was cold and hard and white, but not pale.

"…" he came closer to hear my response.

"LET GO OF ME YOU CREEP!!!!!!" I yell and start kicking him, but with no avail.

"Why you!" He grabbed my throat as the two men behind me let go of me. "I have no interest in you anyway." My long, blue hair falls back behind me as my bun comes undone, my white dress fills with dirt as he pushes me to the ground

"Ack!"

"STOP! Please!" Gerard yells to them.

"Kill him." The man ordered.

"NO!" I yell through breaths. He pushes down harder in my outbreak.

"Shut up, brat. Now!"

Another man came out of the shadows with a sharpened sword. He comes up to him. "Tell my family I-," I watch in horror as Gerard was stabbed in the stomach with a sword. He died before me in an out break to save me.

"NO! Please! Why?" my voice quiets down to a whisper." The man let go of me and has another two bandits hold me on either arm. I watch in horror as they drag me away from the corpse of what might have been my best friend. "I'll tell them." I vowed in a whisper knowing his final wish. How could they? He had just finished his time in war and had gotten enough money to help his family. All his work lost in a heartbeat. All I could do was watch helplessly. I'll make them pay! I'll-, "AHH!" they pull my silky, blue hair to get me to stand up.

"Ok, girl, git ontos the cart and stayin there." A fat bandit with bad grammar says.

"Do you think I'll go along with this MURDER!" he pulls my hair again. "AHHH!" he ties my arms and legs and throws me on the cart. He also blinds me with a handkerchief. I've met prisoners who treat me better. I soon hear screams coming of terror from many directions.

"HE KILLED JOHN! He'll pay!" I hear one yell. More shrieks came out.

"Retreat!" I hear. Soon horses could be heard from the distance and all was silent. I was left on the ground scratched, tied up, dirty and tired. Way for hospitality. I hear footsteps heading toward me. I shivered. I finally muster up the courage to call out to the person that just defeated more than ten people in a matter of minutes. "WHO'S THERE?!" I yell. I'm still blind though so it is hard to tell who it was. I feel him pick me up and take of my handkerchief. My eyes are still close and when I open them I see-

One annoying cliffy. I'm SO SORRY! I have no friken idea how my chapter two turned into my chapter 4 Anger. SO SOrRY FOR THE MIxE UP PLZ FORGIVE ME!!! D;


	3. Chap 3 hero?

The Quest part 3

I see a man probably near my age, maybe 17, holding me groom does to a bride. He had lilac hair and coal black eyes. He wore a black blouse and a strap around him. He had brown pants and boots. He looked formidably. Aren't I observant?

"Uhh…" was all I could get out of me.

"Are you going to keep staring at me like I'm prince charming or are you going to tell me your name?" I just stared. Maybe he IS prince Charming! Is it really smart to stay staring, it is very impolite.

"Ok, fine." He let go of me, and if gravity was really real and still working, I fell to the ground.

"Ow! Hey! What was that for!?" I looked up at his angelic face. He was handsome, I'll give him that.

"Oh I'm sorry your highness, but I don't want another weak, crazed girl coming after me again.""I'll have you know I am a Highness." I got up and faced him.

"I am not crazed and I am definitely NOT weak!" This guy will not get away with insulting me! All the heavenliness vanished from him already.

"Then may I have the honor of hearing your name, your highness?" he hissed, he didn't even flinch.

"Grr!" I turned away."Grr? Very well, I am Paul. Goodbye."

"My name is Dawn." I turn around to see him walking away. "Hey Wait!" I would rather travel with a skunk than with this jerk, but… I'm desperate right now!

"Oh, so you are one of those girls who chase me around saying, 'Marry me my prince charming' and whatever else that annoys me." When I finally catch up to him I hit him in the head multiple times with a stick. He grabbed the stick and threw it a good twelve feet.

"Just to let you know, your rudeness, that I would rather be wedded to a skunk than you of all people! And MY NAME IS PRINCESS DAWN SUNYSHORE!" I could feel my face turning red with anger, or just blushing of how close to his face I am, hopefully not blushing.

"Sure, whatever, troublesome." He turned around and started walking away. Troublesome? Where could he get such a name? "Hey, annoying girl, are you coming or not?" ANNOYING! Oh now-, "Hello earth to girl. Are you coming?" I glared at him and went ahead of rest of the walk was silent.

I finally calmed down after consoling myself, until if finally hit me. Why am I traveling with him? Where are we going? What happened to those goons? What is he going to do with me?! I turn to see him still walking, but looking at the sky. What if this guy is a creep who wants me to,- "Hey, we're here." Where's here? I hesitantly follow, but none the less I follow. We go up to a small cottage home, really tiny cottage home.

"This is your home?"

"Um, Yeah what do you expect a castle. Of course royalty gets all the glory of being stuck up snobs." He walks to the cottage.

"Wait! I am NOT a snob!" I run into the cottage before he slams the door on my face.

"Then what are you? An animal?" Sigh, what is his PROBLEM! "Well, you look like you've been trampled by an animal so might as well wash up." He throws a towel in my face. Ow. "There is a river farther down the path. You can go there."

"Thanks for hospitality." I grumble hesitantly. I walk down the path as directed. I bet I could have escaped my captors without a problem, maybe have coaxed them to let me free. Abruptly, I hear a russtle in the bushes. "umm… Paul?" I squeak and run back into the cottage. "What now?"

"Are there any vicious animals in this area?"He just blinks and gets up unenthusiastically. We get out and hear muttering. What is going on over there? We find our way to the path to see some men. "Not them again." I breath.


End file.
